


Period of Adjustment

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Menstruation, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Period of Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
  
Sakura wakes, a familiar cramping low in her stomach. She folds toilet paper into her underwear and waits for the others to get up, counting on her fingers. It has been barely three weeks since Schwarz took her. It feels like forever. She was a normal girl but now she is a murderer's project, far from home. She hopes she has enough toilet paper to last the day. She vows to be alive to have another period.

She wishes she could go for a run. That always helped. She waits patiently, relishing every cramp. She's still alive to have them.

  
* * *

  
Schuldig listens to her embarrassed explanation, faint disgust on his face.

"Write down what you need," he says, cutting across her. "I'll buy it."

His disgust deepens as he reads her list, as if the very words offend him. He hands the paper back.

"I'm not asking for that stuff. You'll have to get it."

In the shop, Sakura tries not to embarrass him further, but must ask him to translate the German writing.

"Get everything you'll need," he says. "I'm not doing this again."

She buys four times what she needs. She plans on having future need of it.

  
* * *

  
Nagi shoots her an irritated look as she shifts minutely in her chair.

"Why's she fidgeting?"

"She's on the rag," Schuldig says, taking the last of the coffee.

"And not a chocolate bar in the house," Crawford says. As they laugh he smirks at her. "Please excuse our sexist humour, Ms Tomoe."

Sakura stares down at her hands, concentrating on the discomfort and vague nausea. She looks up eventually to see Schuldig wince and look ill. As a bad cramp comes he heads for the toilet, fast.

Sakura looks down and doesn't smile. Perhaps now he'll allow her some painkillers.

 


End file.
